Nous étions trois
by Na0k0-chan
Summary: Les dernières pensées de Narcissa Malfoy, dans sa cellule à Azkaban.


Nous étions trois, trois petites filles...  
Nous fûmes trois petites soeurs...  
Trois charmantes, petites, petites, petites, petites soeurs...

Ces mots... ils résonnent dans ma tête, comme un carillon infernal, ces mots qui paraissent si faux aujourd'hui, si faux !  
Je vous aimais... Oh si, je vous aimais, même toi, ma jolie Andromeda, même toi, même après ce que tu nous as fait, je t'aimais...  
Et ma belle Bellatrix, toi qui portait si bien ton nom, ma tendre, tendre Bella... Oui, tu fus tendre, à une époque, à l'époque où tout allait bien. Il n'y avait ni Lord, ni Tod, il n'y avait que nous.

Mais nous avons grandit...

Bien avant Tod, mon Andromeda, tes idées étaient différentes. Si bizarres. Aider des moldus, ces choses si faibles... Tu ne voulais pas du règnes des forces occultes. Tellement stupide, ton monde paraissait utopiste. Pourtant c'est bien lui qui s'est construit aujourd'hui.

Puis Le Mal est arrivé, aussi bien Vous-Savez-Qui que Tod, et là, vous êtes parti. Andromeda avec Tod, et toi, Bella...

Si, si, même toi Bellatrix, bien que tu fus à mes côtés, tu es partie. Ton pauvre époux, toi qui n'avais d'yeux que pour un seul homme ! Tes traits si doux se sont durcis sous la folie, tu étais toujours belle bien sûr, mais d'une beauté nouvelle, qui dévorait ton visage, ton corps, tout ton être. Tu te consummais pour notre Lord, à chaque instant tu lui offrais une partie de plus de ton âme et de ton coeur. Sans voir que tu n'étais qu'un objet... Et rien de plus, ma tendre et belle soeur, ma petite chérie, rien de plus, mais rien de moins... Un objet précieux, sur lequel il pouvait compter, en lequel il avait confiance. Un objet...

Vous me manquez tellement... Mes petites, si petites, petites, petites chéries... Mes petites, petites, petites soeurs... Vous pourrissez je ne sais où à présent... Je vous ai perdues... Après avoir perdue mon mari, et mon fils. Mon pauvre époux, mon pauvre enfant, mes tendres amours, mes pauvres coeurs.

Nous étions trois, trois grands Serpentards...  
Nous fûmes trois grands aristocrates...  
Une famille unie, une famille qu'on enviait. La famille parfaîte.

Le Manoir était grand, beau, immense, somptueux et nous y vivions parfaitement bien. Notre apparenance à Serpentard y était honorer : du vert et de l'argent dans toutes les pièces, des serpents en argents, des serpents taillés dans de l'émeraude, des serpents peints aux murs.  
Tout était parfaît. Tu étais parfaît, bon père, bon mari, bon ami et bon amant. Tu étais parfaît, bon élève, sarcastique, hautain, fils exemplaire, tu étais nous, et nous étions parfaits, tu n'étais donc que perfection. Et tout était parfaît.

Mon Lucius... Mon bon Lucius, mon tendre Lucius, mon amour, mon amour... mon amour... Je t'aime, le sais-tu ? Oh oui tu le sais, pour te l'avoir répété tant et tant, et je sais que tu m'aimais, pour me l'avoir prouver tant et tant. Un couple que l'on jalousait au plus haut point, devant qui on s'agenouillait et derière qui on crachait avant de se faire couper la langue. Forts, beaux, riches, puissants. Et je t'aimais, et je t'aimais! Je t'aurais suivit n'importe où !  
Mon époux assassiné, déshonnoré, détruit. On salit ton nom, on piétine ton blason. Et nous aussi. Malfoy, Black. Des Mangesmorts, des pourritures, des déchets, des moins qu'une... merde, des...  
Déshonnorés, nous fûmes déshonnorés, traînés dans la boue. Nous... Nous... Nous...

Ah, Draco ! Mon Draco, mon petit Draco, mon amour, mon tout petit, mon fils... mon fils... Oh... Toi aussi je t'aimais, si, si... Enormément même... Mon pauvre enfant qui doit supporter seul toutes ces humiliations... Je te souhaite d'être mort, alors. Ou bien d'être partit loin, très loin, d'avoir refait ta vie. Ah mon fils !  
Plutôt être piétiner vivante, jusqu'à ce qu'un qu'un pied fasse craquer mes côtes et qu'elles percent mes poumons, que je meurs salie, humiliée, qu'on te touche. Mon petit ange. Mon si beau bébé. Un fils si gentil, si adorable, si parfaît. Notre avenir, notre espoir, ma gloire, mon prodige, la chair de ma chair, mon sang, mon... ma... mon... ah, mon fils, mon bébé, mon fils...

Ah, ah...

Je suffoque. Je vais sûrement mourir. Il neige dehors. Tant mieux, peut-être est-ce Noël ? Mourir à Noël... Dans une cellule sale, quitter ce corps pourrit, malade, quasi éteint de toute façon... Plus aucun feu ne ravive mon coeur à présent. Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'un dernier baiser. Dire qu'enfant je me demandais ce qu'on ressentait pendant un baiser de Détraqueur... ça fait mal ?

Ah ! J'ai froid... J'ai froid, Lucius, j'ai froid ! J'ai froid, Bella, j'ai froid ! Andromeda, j'ai froid ! Draco... Quelqun... J'ai froid... Je veux sortir... Je veux voir mon fils! Rammenez moi mon époux ! Mes soeurs ! Je vous aime tellement... Je vous aime tellement... Je... Je vous... Aime...

Tellement...


End file.
